


Straight Vibin’

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I give up, Sick Peter Parker, Uh-oh, UwU Peter baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: In which Peter is high off his ass on medicine
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 233





	Straight Vibin’

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a quick one-shot that might amuse you guys.

”Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, guess what?” Peter slurred as he draped himself over the couch. 

“What, Peter?” Tony asked, exhausted. 

“The tarantula hawk-wasp attacks and eats spiders. You won’t let them do that to me, right?” Peter asked.

”Peter, you’re not a-“ Tony began, then cut himself off. Honestly, he was impressed Peter was able to remember that in his altered state.

”No, Peter. I wouldn’t let that happen.” He reassured instead.

”Good.” Was all Peter said in response, before falling off the couch onto his head.

”Man, that medicine Bruce gave you is really messing you up.” Tony stated with an eye roll as he picked the stoned 15 year old up off of the floor and tucked him in.

”Mr. Stark, I’m straight vibing.” Peter said.

”You sure are, buddy.” Tony said is response as he sat at the other side of the couch.

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the rain patter against the windows, before Tony got a call from Steve.

”Hey, what’s up?” Tony asked, keeping his voice low.

”I’m at the pet store with Wanda and we’re trying to figure out which fish is cuter. Mind looking at some photos?” Steve requested.

”Sure, send them through.” Was all Tony said in reply, not bothered by the weirdness of the request. F.R.I.D.A.Y displayed some photos using one of her holo-projectors. The first photo was of a red-yellow goldfish swimming elegantly around a plant. Upon seeing the fish, Peter immediately burst into tears.

”Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Mr. Stark, he’s drowning!” Peter wailed, sounding so distraught that it was impossible for Tony to stop his laughter.

”Why are you laughing!? Mr. Stark, we need to save him!” Peter sobbed, and Tony could hear faint laughter coming from the other end of the phone call.

”Steve, I’m going to have to call you back. I’m dealing with something here.” Tony explained.

”I can tell. Bye, Tony.” Wanda’s voice answered, and the call ended.

”Peter, that’s a fish. They can breathe underwater using gills.” Tony explained using a voice softer than he thought possible.

”Oh.” Peter replied, silent for a few minutes.

”Wait, can worms breathe in water?” Peter asked, to which Tony shrugged.

”Earthworms breathe by passing oxygen and carbon dioxide through their skin. Even if the soil is very saturated or an earthworm is submerged in water, it can survive as long as there's sufficient oxygen to pull in through the skin.” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered.

Peter, satisfied with this answer, nodded and relaxed back into the couch.

”Mr. Stark?” He asked a few moments later.

”Yes, Peter?” Tony replied with as much patience as he could muster.

”Why are the walls melting?” Peter asked, which, to be fair, was a valid question.

Tony sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.mentalfloss.com/article/50786/why-do-worms-surface-after-rain
> 
> Here’s a source on the worm-rain-thing by the way


End file.
